No Regrets
by Gemini the Fangirl
Summary: This is a Reader X Adrien Agreste. It starts when he's 12, so it's before he has Plagg. Not yet Cat Noir, but he's working hard to impress his father, not thinking about himself at all until he meets a girl named (Y/n) and finally starts to relax, like the Adrien we all know. WARNING! This story has a sad ending, I cried while writing it. I hope you enjoy my first reader-insert.


She looked acrossed the street and saw him there again. The handsome blonde with emerald green eyes was sitting in the park alone. She saw him there every weekend, but he just sat there. He looked about her age, 12 or 13, but his eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness. She sighed and finally decided to talk to him. She crossed the street, then walked to the bench.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Her voice soft. He looked at her, surprised. She only smiled back. He looked down and shrugged. "I'm not going to stop you." So, she sat down. They sat in silence for a while, until she looked at him again. He was in a black hoody and jeans with black sneakers. "Your clothes..." Her eyes softened. "I know, you must recognize them." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Adrien Agreste, son of the famous designer, Gabriel Agreste. The model or whatever else you know me by." The blonde sighed. "Actually, I don't know who you are, other than the boy who comes here every weekend." She smiled, but it fell. "I was going to say... your clothes, they scream of loneliness. Why are you lonely, Adrien?" She asked, blinking at him with innocent eyes.

Before he even realized he was doing it, he told her about all his problems at home. She sat and listened, nodding along, but she never interrupted and didn't judge him at all. He sighed when he finished. "I just... I don't know how I can work any harder to make him proud. I do all my work, I stay at home with him, I study hard." "I think you're trying to hard." She finally said. "What?" He looked at her. "You need to enjoy the simple things in life."

Now, he finally looked at her. She was wearing a (f/c) t-shirt, jeans, and (s/f/c) sneakers. She had bright (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair in two low ponytails that reached her shoulders, and (s/c) skin. She smiled. "You have to go back eventually, right? How long?" She asked. "Well, I'm suppose to spend time with the kids at the hospital over there for three hours. They're sick and special-needs kids, so my father and photographer see it to my advantage."

"I know that." She chuckled. "I asked how much longer." "Well, usually I take pictures for the first two hours, then sit here for the last hour, but my photographer isn't coming today, and I've been here half an hour." Adrien said. "Why?" "That leaves us with two hours and thirty minutes. Great!" She grinned. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and lead him away. "Hey, wait." She ignored him and pulled him into the forest.

"What are we doing here?" He asked and sighed. "We could get into trouble back here." "Oh, c'mon. Live a little." She smiled. It wasn't until he heard water that he had an idea where they were going. "Here we are!" She grinned. It was a waterfall that fell into a small pool, then fell into another, before following the river. "Well, come on, Adrien." He looked at her and saw her taking off her shirt. He blushed and turned. "Wha-what are you doing?!"

She paused and looked at him, then hung her shirt on a branch. "Relax, I have a swimsuit on." He glanced at her and saw her (f/c) (one-piece/bikini). "I-I don't." His blush went away a little. "It's cool. Just go in your underwear or something. I won't look." She promised. He turned to argue more, but she was climbing the cliff to the highest pool. "This girl's crazy." He mumbled to himself. She jumped into the pool. "Come on, Adrien."

He watched as she threw down a ladder. "If you're too scared to climb, you can use this." She grinned, then disappeared over the edge. He sighed and took off his shirt. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He shook his head. He hung his clothes next to the girl's and climbed the ladder. He saw he back was still turned as he slid into the chilly water. He shivered a little. "I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this." He sighed.

She laughed. "I told you, you have to live a little and enjoy the little things. Can I turn around?" She asked. "I-I guess." Adrien blushed a little. She turned and swam next to him, looking over the edge. He blushed a little more and followed her gaze. He was amazed at the view. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked with a content sigh. "Yeah." He breathed. "I found this place on accident, when I got lost. Memorized the way here after that."

She grinned at him, relaxing. "Do you still want to go back down?" He asked. He was slightly surprised when he heard himself answer. "No." She moved and pulled up the ladder. "I always thought I'd bring my best friend here, but s/he doesn't leave home anymore, so I never had use for this ladder, but it came in handy now." "Why'd you bring me here?" Adrien asked. She shrugged. "You needed to relax a little, live a little, with no regrets."

"No regrets?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I want to live a life with no regrets. Even if it's short, even if I never fall in love or I'm rejected, I don't want to regret anything." She closed her eyes as the wind blew her now free hair. "I wanted you to have the same chance." She pushed herself up on the edge and walked a little. "Careful! If you fall, you'll get seriously injured." Adrien said. She grinned at him, then jumped backwards. "No!" He yelled.

He rushed to the other side in time to see her land up-side-down in the second pool. She waved at him. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" She asked. Adrien looked over and saw vines hanging down. He carefully climbed to the second pool, then glared at her. "Yes, you scared me! Are you crazy?" He held himself back from yelling at the girl. She smiled. "No regrets, right?" She winked at him. His glare softened and he sighed, then they relaxed.

After a while, the girl sat on the edge. "Come on, Adrien. We should go." "What? Why?" He asked. "It's been an hour and fifty minutes." She glanced at her watch. "With a ten minute walk, it still gives you at least thirty minutes to dry." She explained. He sighed and nodded. "Alright, how do you get down?" He asked. She smirked. "We have to jump." "What?" He looked at her. "Relax. Right under the waterfall is like another pool. It's deep."

He moved to the edge and sat next to the girl, looking at the river. "That's way to fast. You'll be carried away." He said. "Don't worry. I do this all the time. Besides, there's a fallen tree right there we can grab." She explained. "Trust me, Adrien. Please?" She smiled and held a hand out to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is how you're going to drag me into a bunch of crazy things, huh?" He took her hand. She smiled at him. "Nothing too crazy."

Adrien looked over the edge again. "Don't let go of my hand. I'll guide you." She promised. "Better yet." She moved her hand to grab his wrist and he did the same. "Also, hold your breath, and try not to belly-flop or something. It'll probably hurt. Ready?" She looked at him, standing up. "Nah-ah." He shook his head, struggling to stand up. She held his arm to help him balance. "Well, here we go. Hold your breath!" She jumped, pulling him.

He screamed at first, then took a breath right before they hit the water, head-first. They took a breath as they came up, drifting down the river. The girl grabbed a branch from the fallen tree and pulled them to shore. She laughed. "Well, was it fun?" She asked. "You're crazy." He said as she handed him a towel, hidden in a tree. "But, I suppose it's not entirely a bad thing." He blushed. They separated and got dressed, hanging their wet clothes.

"What am I going to do?" He blushed heavily. "Go commando." She said casually from behind some bushes. "You come every weekend, right? You can get them next week." "I suppose." Adrien folded his underwear into a dry towel and stuffed it into the tree. The girl came out a moment later. "Well, did you regret doing anything?" She asked, leading him out of the forest. "No. No, I didn't. Not even jumping into the river." He smiled for the first time.

The girl's smile widened. "There it is." She said. "What?" He asked, his smile not faltering. "Your smile. It's beautiful." She said. He blushed and looked at the ground. "Well, the only proof you have is our slightly wet hair. You're lucky. Your hair's short." The girl laughed. They reached the park and sat on the bench. "Well, we have five minutes." Adrien said. "They're never late."

The girl smiled. "So, will you be back next week, Adrien?" She asked. He nodded with a smile. "Definitely." "I'm glad you've relaxed." She said. "Every weekend, when I saw you, you looked tired and sad, like a depressed old man. You finally look like a kid." He chuckled. "Well, thanks." He said. "Why did you talk to me?" "I told you, you looked sad, tired, lonely, like you needed someone to talk to. I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'll take it to my grave."

He smiled again. "Thanks, for listening and the little adventure, and for keeping this between us." "As long as you don't tell anyone where the waterfall is, we're good." She joked. They looked up when they heard a honk. "That's my ride." He sighed and got up. "I have to go. Bye." He said, getting into the limo. "Bye, Adrien!" She shouted and waved. He watched her until they turned the corner and he couldn't see her anymore, but he still smiled.

After that, every weekend, he'd spend half an hour with her at the waterfall, until it became a habit to get excited at the hospital. With new excitement, a new happier smile appeared on his face, giving even better photos. It wasn't until the seventh time they saw each other he realized he had never gotten her name. They sat in the second pool, relaxing. He remembered to bring his swimming trunks after the first time.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked. "Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, confused. "I never got your name. You never told me." He said. "Oh, how silly of me." She smiled, but it turned to something sad. "My name is (Y/n)." She said. "(Y/n), huh?" He looked at the sky. "Good to know. Now I can stop calling you 'the girl' and 'hey you'." He laughed. (Y/n) laughed along, but paused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "You've been acting strange today." (Y/n) shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking we should go now." She said, then got up and jumped down. Adrien shrugged and followed, now able to do it on his own. They got dressed, then went to the park and sat on the bench. "(Y/n), seriously, what's wrong?" He asked. "You don't seem as happy as usual." "I told you, it's nothing. I just realized something the other day." She said.

"Oh? Is it a secret?" He asked. (Y/n) nodded. "It's very, personal and secret." She said. "I just have to get it sorted out." She shrugged. Adrien nodded. "Alright, but if you're still acting weird next week, I demand you tell me." He said. "Okay." (Y/n) agreed as the limo pulled back. "See you next weekend." Adrien smiled and got into the car. She waved until they disappeared. "I like you, Adrien." She whispered, her words disappearing in the wind.

The next week, (Y/n) did act normal, finally admitting it to herself. They moved passed the subject and drew closer. It wasn't until five months later, (Y/n) started acting strange again. It was their 26th time seeing each other. Near the waterfall was a hot springs that warmed the water in the winter, so they continued going to the pools. It wasn't long ago that the girl had admitted to herself she was now in love with the blonde boy.

"Hey, (Y/n)." Adrien greeted as he walked out of the limo to the bench the 13-year-old girl sat on. Even though they were done with the photo-shoot at the hospital, Adrien was able to convince his father to continue to let him go for two hours, with the help of Nathalie, who noticed he was always happier and healthier after visiting. He sat down. "So, you wanna go, or sit here for a while?" He asked. The girl looked down. "(Y/n)?" He called.

She looked at him and smiled. "Actually, do you mind if we just stay here this time?" She asked. "Uh, not at all." Adrien said. "Is something the matter?" He asked. She shook her head. "I just want to do something different." She shrugged. "Plus, I'm a little tired." She giggled. "From what?" "Oh, y'know..." She smiled. "I kinda stayed up all night playing video games again." She laughed.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "So, it's finally catching up with you?" "You know what? We should go to the waterfall." (Y/n) decided. "I think we both need to relax." "No objection." Adrien laughed, so they hiked up to the waterfall. Adrien climbed the wall first, (Y/n) climbing slower. He laughed once she reached the top. "You really must be tired. I've never gotten up here before you." He stopped, then got serious. "Actually, you were struggling."

(Y/n) gulped next to him. "Was I? I guess I should've skipped our meeting, huh?" She said, then grinned. "No way. I only see you once a week. I'm not going to miss one until we're free or I'm dead." She laughed. Adrien chuckled. "So, how was your week?" She asked. "Stressful." He groaned. (Y/n) laughed. After a while, Adrien stretched. "I'm pretty sure we've been here for at least an hour and a half. We should leave now." He said.

(Y/n) nodded as Adrien paused. _'Weird. Usually, (Y/n) is on top of the time.'_ He thought, but shrugged it off as her sleepiness. He jumped down to the second pool, then into the river, pulling himself out of the water. He was surprised when (Y/n) used the ladder to get down. She walked up to him with a smile. "What?" "You used the ladder." He said. "And?" "You were always against that!"

(Y/n) laughed at his surprised face. "I told you, I'm tired. If I jumped into the river, I'd either float away or fall asleep and sink." She said. He shook his head. "I suppose you're right." He said. They got dressed and walked back, but Adrien noticed it took an extra five minutes. As the weeks went on, it took longer for them to go back and forth. (Y/n) would climb slow and take the ladder down. Eventually, they stopped going all together.

"I'm sorry." (Y/n) repeated each week they didn't go, but Adrien shrugged it off. (Y/n) also started wearing a cap and a hoody, hiding her hair and some of her face. On the fourth week, Adrien expected not to go to the waterfall again, and though he wouldn't admit he missed it, we was happy when he found a note saying (Y/n) was already at the waterfall. He was surprised when he found a cake.

(Y/n) was already at the top pool. When he climbed up, he saw she had taken her pants off, her swimsuit underneath, but she kept her hoody and hat on, only dipping her legs in. "Happy birthday, Adrien." She greeted with the same smile, but he couldn't help but feel worried about the girl, though she shrugged it off. She also sent him off without her, staying at the waterfall longer. The next few weeks were the same, except the cake.

Finally, (Y/n) met him at the bench again, as they used to. "Hey, (Y/n), what's up?" He asked. "Adrien, is it okay if I talk to Nathalie next week?" She asked, looking down. Adrien tried to look at her face, but shadows covered it. "S-sure, I guess." He answered. "Great." (Y/n) finally smiled at him. "Let's just stay here, today. It's a cloudy day." She grinned. They laid on the hill at the park and looked at clouds until Adrien had to go again.

The next week, (Y/n) talked to Nathalie alone, shooing Adrien off. They repeated looking at the clouds for the next three weeks, until Adrien's schedule changed and he didn't have time to see (Y/n) anymore. He argued with his father and Nathalie for weeks, until Nathalie revealed it was (Y/n) who had asked for the change. She didn't say anymore. Adrien convinced them to let him see her again, a month later, but he didn't find her at the park.

He wound up running into some kids he took pictures with at the hospital. He asked if they knew where she was and they nodded. "Big sister is at home." A little girl told him. He asked them to lead him to her, and the girl agreed. To his horror, she lead him back into the hospital. When he reached her room, his eyes widened. (Y/n) was bald, attached to a heart monitor, a machine also helping her breath. His eyes widened more.

He looked around her room and saw pictures of her and other kids from the hospital, home-made cards, flowers, and an abundance of pictures of both of them all over her wall. It suddenly clicked. After the shoot, she'd meet him on the bench, always on the bench. She didn't want him to know where she lived. She changed her clothes and slowed down. She didn't want him to know she was sick. She had Nathalie change his schedule back. She didn't want him to know she was slowly dying.

Her carefree smile and innocent eyes flashed in his mind over and over. Her comments about taking his secrets to the grave and not seeing him when she's dead replayed in his mind. Behind her smiles and laughs, she was serious. She fooled him, so he wouldn't worry. "So, you figured it out?" A voice broke his thoughts. He looked back and saw (Y/n)'s dull (e/c) eyes looking at him.

She looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Nathalie told me you'd argue about it. I knew she was right." "Why?" He croaked out, fighting tears. "I used to go to that water fall once a month." She said, not looking at him. "But, you needed to relax, so I took you every week. The hike and climb were too much, and it slowly caught up to me. I got worst and worst, but you needed to live for real."

She fiddled with a paper in one hand. "I tried my best to keep going, but soon, it took almost an hour for a ten minute walk, and I knew I couldn't continue. I didn't want you to see me like this." Adrien walked up to her, tears finally flowing. "You ended your own life so I could live? Are you stupid?!" He yelled. (Y/n) only smiled. "I was going to die eventually. It was estimated that I'd live to my 20's, but I over-worked my weak body." She chuckled.

Adrien watched in horror as her sweet laugh turned into a cough, leaving her with no air so she panted. After a while, she looked at Adrien again. "So far, in my short life, I only have one regret." She looked at him and held out the paper. He looked at it and saw their first picture. They both had a copy. It was the second time he came, they took a picture of his new smile. They looked so happy.

Adrien was smiling with one eye closed, his head on her chest and a small blush. (Y/n) was holding up a peace-sign with a huge smile, her eyes closed, and her other arm was over his shoulder. He noticed (Y/n) had drawn a pink heart around their faces in marker. (Y/n) smiled and twirled her finger. Adrien looked at her, then back to the photo and flipped it over. **'I L3VE Y3U'** was neatly written on the back. His eyes widened again.

"My only regret... is not telling you sooner... that I love you, Adrien." His eyes shot up as he looked at the girl. Her breaths were slowing and her heart monitor's beeps were more spaced apart, the gap growing bigger with each moment. "No... regrets... Right, A...dri...en...?" Her eyes closed with a smile on her face. One long sound filled the room. Tears rushed down his face faster as he fell to his knees next to the bed, staring at her pail body.

"No... No, (Y/n)... You can't go... Not yet..." He spoke slowly, trying to register his best friend's death. "You didn't... you didn't even let me respond... (Y/n)... No!" He screamed as nurses rushed into the room. "No! You can't go! I love you, (Y/n)! You have to hear it! Open your eyes!" Tears fell on her cheeks, as he sobbed. "(Y-Y/n)..." He sobbed and kissed her forehead. A scream ripped itself from his throat as he finally realized she was gone, mixing itself with the sobs stuck in his throat.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!" He screamed. "Don't go!" Nurses slowly pulled him out of the room as he sobbed. He tried to fight back, but he was too weak and was pushed out. He calmed d

own and sat on the bench, staring at the three words on the back of the photo. "I love you, too, (Y/n)." He whispered. "Excuse me, sir." A woman called. Adrien looked up and saw a nurse from the hospital. "I assume you're Adrien?" She asked. She had puffy, red eyes.

 _'She was crying, too.'_ He realized and nodded. "These were left to you from (Y/n)." She said, handing him a shoe box. He opened it and saw all the photos of him and her. "N-not that I'm complaining, but what about (Y/n)'s parents? Won't they want the photos?" Adrien asked. The nurse shook her head, tears forming again. "(Y/n) was born with the same weak body as her mother. She died after giving birth to her daughter." She explained.

"A-and her father?" Adrien asked, afraid of the answer. "When (Y/n) was six, her father died in an accident. She was in the car. After she got out of the hospital, she was given to us, sick and alone, but she didn't cry. She was a strong child and always so happy..." The woman choked on sobs. "I-I raised her. She'd help in the hospital, and anyone else she could. She didn't want to regret doing nothing..." The woman broke into sobs.

 _"No... regrets... Right, A...dri...en...?"_ Adrien remembered her dying breaths. "She learned as a little girl that life was short, but instead of cry, she wanted to make the most of it. S-she was our angel, and now she's gone." The woman sobbed. Adrien looked down, more tears forming. He realized that when they talked, he had only talked about himself, and she only listened.

"Y-you were with her when she passed, r-right?" The woman asked, slightly embarrassed to have broken down in front of a stranger. "What were her l-last... words?" She asked. Adrien didn't know how, but somehow he smiled, thinking of (Y/n)'s bright smile, her beautiful (e/c) eyes, her soft (s/c) skin, her luscious pink lips, her silky, (h/c) hair, despite being gone, it made him smile. "She said..." He smiled at the woman. "No regrets." He finished.

/3 /3 /3

"No regrets, right, (Y/n)?" Adrien muttered, looking at the photo. "I'm gonna tell her today. I'm going to tell Ladybug I love her as soon as I see her today." He promised and smiled. "It's Valentine's day, after all." He chuckled. He looked at the photo one more time, then looked at the wall covered in (Y/n)'s photos of them. He put the one back into his binder, where he always had it, then looked at the black kwami on the couch.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien chanted, then changed. He looked at the photo one more time. "Thanks, (Y/n), for everything." He whispered, then jumped out the window to find his partner in the red suit. _"So far, in my short life, I only have one regret. My only regret is not telling you sooner that I love you, Adrien. No regrets. Right, Adrien?"_ "Right, (Y/n). No regrets." Adrien was 13 when (Y/n) died. He didn't forget her. He saw her in Ladybug everyday.

The End

'I L3VE Y3U'


End file.
